


Morning

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insignificant morning as Felicity lays next to Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Oliver once told Felicity he didn’t sleep well. She’d looked at him searchingly then and he’d turned away, seeming to have realized he’d revealed to much. Since then that revelations had always stayed with her.

That’s what Felicity thought of when she looked over at him sprawled on his stomach next to her. It was pushing nine in the morning, and both of them were early risers, but he still slumbered. 

There were some times that he didn’t sleep soundly. Within the past few months that they had begun sharing a bed, either at her place or his own, he’d wake up in the middle of the night, unable to fall back asleep, either unconsciously or roused from a nightmare. Sometimes on those nights she’d draw him close and he’d push her back into the mattress, other times he’d lay awake or go work out for hours until he came back to bed and passed out.

Most nights he just slept. This was one of those night.

Felicity liked to think it was her, that maybe having someone near him that he trusted and cared about helped. It was a nice idea, but she’d never put it out there for confirmation.

That morning she sat there, checking news on her pad, his TV on mute as she alternated between the two. She was fine lying awake why he slept, it was kind of nice. His bed was nice too.

She saw a familiar figure flash across the screen and she reached for the remote, turning up the volume just slightly as the news station covered the most recent coverage on the Arrow. Oliver shifted at her side and she glanced down at him to see his head turn, but her angle prevented her form noticing if his eyes were open. The news coverage then switched to discussing the larger national issue of vigilante heroes and where the country stood on the subject. It was as she watched the debate that she felt his hand under the sheets trailing down her leg. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he responded softly, his eyes on the TV.

There was a pretty nasty politician on the screen, condemning people like Oliver as criminals. Felicity muted it.

“I was watching that,” he protested, but didn’t move for the remote.

“I’m not letting you, he’s an ass.” With that she put her pad to the side and slid back down onto the mattress. He hadn’t move and was still laying on his stomach, head facing her. Felicity positioned herself on her side and propped her head up with her hand as she reached out to touch his bare back. Her hands ghosted over the rise of hard muscles, the rough texture of his scars. In the beginning she’d noticed every one oh his scars when she touched him, unable to stop her mind from wondering what tortures he went through on the island. Slowly she’d become accustomed to them and couldn’t have imagined him without them. 

When she’d turned his hand had fallen away, now it had returned to rest on her hip. “I like waking up like this,” she said with a smile. In the beginning, she would have been hesitant to admit how much being with Oliver meant to her, but now she didn’t have to hold back, she knew he loved her. The corner of his mouth tipped up slightly.

“I like you being here, and not just for the sex.”

Felicity pursed her lips to fight the grin on her face. 

The smile fell away from his face, making him appear more serious, yet still relaxed. “I sleep better when you’re here.”

Felicity had heard heard him say ‘I love you’, multiple times, but the admission that she helped him sleep was just as important. “I’m glad,” she said with a smile and leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
